A Father's Story The First Beginning
by DjMomonzHere
Summary: What time is it? It's Story Time * It's about a life experienced about Hunson Abadeer-Marceline's Father and to where it all begin


_**Hey Guys:*! My First Fan-Fic …Hope you like it… It's a story of Marceline's dad…! Just read!**_

_**(STORY TIME)**_

Once upon a time where The Human world has an opposite called Nightosphere where it ruled by a boy whose name is Hunson Abadeer the Lord of Evil, He is completely evil and love's to suck out soul but one day he decided to come to the human world and there he met a beautiful girl she had her raven hair, he was stunned by her. Many days gone past they are so closed to each other as we called it friends and their relationship became stronger and they become lovers even the human girl knew that he was a demon but she loved him no matter what he is.

There was a time that Hunson proposed to the girl but the parent's of the girl refused the marrying thing, there was problem so the girl decided to run away with the boy so they did. They did live in the Nightosphere where Hunson Abadeer lived in his domain even if the law forbids humans to be there, he sacrifices for their love.

Time passes by the woman gave birth to a baby girl they decided to call her "Marceline" although she has no resemblance to her father being demon she was partly human still they were so happy and contented. A year later The Grand Monarchy of Nightosphere questioned Hunson bringing a mortal in the Nightosphere. The woman and her child are banished from the Nightosphere but Hunson didn't give up he put his family in the human world he gave them food, shelter and everything they could need.

Hunson Abadeer sometimes visits his family because of his busy Monarchy position ruling the Nightosphere. Days gone past the little girl is now 7 years old misses her dearly father and her mother too misses him. But the woman is strong and independent for being a single mother. Little Marceline and her mother always loved each other dearly.

But a terror come and destroys all it called "The Mushroom War" it begun bombing everywhere. Little Marceline is not always scared because there is someone to protect her, her beloved mother. But the army called that "Every household should join the war, men or women," The woman didn't want her dear child to know that she is must join the war. That night the woman made a message for Hunson Abadeer that she is joining the war and she made a stuffed teddy bear and gave it to Little Marceline which she named "Hambo".

She told little Marceline that she is just going to buy some food and she will be back and she gave a big goodbye kiss for little Marceline. Her Tears are falling. Meanwhile in the Nightosphere Hunson read the letter and terrified what it's written it he hurriedly go in the human world but he is too late. Everywhere is dumped and burning everywhere. A nuclear bombing become mutating people.

He searched for her daughter and gladly she was sitting and crying holding Hambo. Hunson pleaded and look to Little Marceline's eyes and hold her hands and said "Daddy is here now, you won't be lonely anymore" and they walk home into the Nightosphere where they can be happily forever.

_**THE END**_

_**(Present Time)**_

"Dad is that what really happen with mom?" Marceline said crying

"Yes Marceline my dear, I loved your mother very much as much as I love you too" Hunson said patting Marceline's Forehead

"Aw, Dad I never knew you cared this much for me and for mom" Marceline said giving her dad a big hug.

"Now I got to go now Little Marcy I'm going to be late at the grand meeting of Nightosphere Monarchy" Hunson said kissing Marceline in the forehead.

"Dad I'm big enough! I'm not little anymore" Marceline said.

"Even if you're old enough that doesn't mean that you're not my Little Marceline I love" Hunson said. "Aw Dad I loved you too" Marceline said. And they shared a big hug.

**(Meanwhile)**

Outside Marceline's window

"Jake did you get that?" Finn asks Jake

"Muhahahaha! Every moved" Jake said putting B-mo on the ground and watching Marceline and her Dad's moment.

"Man, Marceline has soft spot for daddy's little girl" Finn said smirking.

"Oh My Glob you guys this video is totally going to OooTube" LSP said

"Hey Jake did she noticed you were recording her?" Finn asks

"Ahhahaha! Not a thing, man" Jake said. And they still laughing THE END.

_**Don't Forget to Review Guys and thanks for reading :***_


End file.
